


Adoration

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he just couldn't stop looking at her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

He stared at her with that goofy, besotted grin on his face.

He didn't do anything, he just kept staring at her, grinning. Like it was the only thing he wanted to do all day.

Gradually she raised one of her eyebrows.

He just grinned harder.

She'd give an entire national mint to know what was going on in that crazy head of his.

He walked up to her, keeping eye contact the whole time, until he was right in front of her, filling her entire field of vision.

He touched one soft fingertip to the end of her nose. She blinked at him.

He smiled with that quiet, adoring look that always melted her insides.

"You have such pretty eyes."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
